swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SSO7 - Ja pokonam Bossa! Ostatnia walka Vegety
Poprzednio w SSO Boss został wybudzony ze snu. Dzięki swojej mocy z łatwością pokonuję Sługusa a także Kirito. Gdzieindziej dowiedziawszy się o przebudzeniu Bossa, Vegeta nokautuje Adriana, i decyduję się walczyć w pojedynkę. Jednakże potwór przygnębił swoją mocą nawet Kaioshina! - Jestem głodny, zjem go! - powiedział Boss, na co Sub-Zero zareagował zacieszem. - Świetnie! Zjesz go, co? - powiedział Sub-Zero - Zasłuzyłeś właśnie na taką śmierć, Kaioshinie! - Dobra, Bossie, Zrób to! - Zjedz go całego, by ani włosek po nim nie został! Boss odwrócił się w kierunku Kaioshina z zamiarem zjedzenia go, lecz niespodziewanie został przebity włócznią, jednakże potwór tylko stał i przyglądywał się włóczni, która przebiła go na wylot. - Sługus, wciąż żyjesz?! - powiedział Sub-Zero po 1 minutowym przerażeniu z obrotu spraw. - Jak śmiałeś zrobić coś takiego! - Wielmożny Sub-Zero, on... - powiedział Sługus, który ledwo stawiał niezgrabne kroki. - Boss w żadnym wypadku nie będzie Ci lojalny! - W końcu... Stracisz nad nim kontrolę! - Już niedługo doszłoby do nieuniknionej katastrofy! - Jeśli nie pozbędziemy się go teraz, póki jeszcze możemy, stanie się coś tragicznego! - Zamknij się! Zamknij się! Zamknij się! - powtarzał wściekły Sub-Zero. Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego. Boss chwycił za włócznie po czym zaczął ją z siebie wyciągać, gdy to zrobił, rzucił nią niczym patykiem, a "dziura" w jego ciele zregenerowała się i znów wygląda jak prosto z fabryki. - Że co?! - powiedział Sługus na widok zregenerowanego ciała potwora. - Bossie, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Sub-Zero. - Niemożliwe! - powiedział przestraszony Sługus. - Zjem Cię! - powiedział Boss do Sługusa, z tym samym uśmieszkiem, co przy powalaniu Kirita. Przenosimy się do Vegety... ''-'' Jeśli zniszczę te drzwi, uda mi się wejść na statek Sub-Zero - rozmyślał Vegeta. : - Jeśli zniszczę statek, powinienem szybko znaleźć się niedaleko Bossa, prawdopodobnie. : - Energia Kirito zniknęła, co? - powiedział na głos - Wybacz mi. To moja wina. : - Kakarotto... - powiedział do leżącego mnie, potem tylko otoczyła go złota aura i wleciał przez prewizoryczne "drzwi". : Wróćmy na jakiś czas do miasta, a konkretniej do pewnej dwójki... : - Co jest?! Masz dosyć? - zapytał Zephyr w trakcie przeprowadzania skutecznego natarcia na przeciwnika. : - Wróżbita Maciej się znalazł... Chciałbyś! - odpowiedział Zack, ukrywając to, że jest u skraju wyczerpania. : - No, chciałbym - powiedział pod nosem Zephyr, a następnie "podkosił" Zacka, przez co ten wylądował na dubdze, a gdy otwarł oczy, ku jego szyi znajdowało się ostrze Zephyra. : - Kto by pomyślał... - powiedział nadal leżący Zack - Dalej, zrób to! : - Na pewno? Masz jeszcze szanse - Powiedział Zephyr z wyraźnym wachaniem w głosie. : - Jeśli sądzisz, że zrobisz ze mnie potulnego baranka, to się mylisz! : - Twój wybór... - powiedział Zephyr i oddał ostateczny cios. - Dracku. : - Rety... Teraz to bezproblemowo zasnę. - pomyślał, potem przez 5 minut rozglądał się po okolicy, no i w końcu wrócił do domu, by tam paść na łóżko niczym ścinane drzewo i zasnąć w przeciągu 5 minut. : A tymczasem... Boss zjadł Sługusa, poprzez uprzednie przemienie go w ciastko, które zostało najzwyczajniej w świecie przemielone i połkniętę. Teraz potwór ponownie obrócił się w kierunku (nadal) leżacego Kaioshina. : - W co by Cię tu zamienić? Czekoladę? Galaretkę? - powiedział : - Hahaha, co za żałosny koniec, dla kogoś takiego jak Ty! - powiedział Sub-Zero z zacieszem godnego Teletubisia. : Z "końcówki" na głowie Bossa pojawił się i kumulował promień, który zwiastuje śmierć Kaioshinowi, jednakże w ostatnim momencie... : Smacznego.PNG Shootacz.PNG PrzepychaczKauTrzyTysionce.PNG : - Co?! - powiedział zdziwiony Sub-Zero po tym, gdy atak od nieznanego nadawcy uderzył wprost w jego bazę. Chwilę potem, poprzez siłę wiatru spowodowanego atakiem, przekoziołkował i wylądował plackiem na ziemi. : Dzięki swojej przytłaczającej wszystko mocy Boss zdołał pokonać Kirito, Sługusa i Kaioshina. Czy możliwym jest pokonanie tego potwora?! : Part 2 W mieście ledwo minęła panika po Vegecie, to ktoś jak na złość rozgadał plotkę o (dla nich) domniemnanym Bossie. W rezultacie ludzie zaczęli kombinować jak konie pod górkę, a ich wszystkich, tylko 3 osoby zdawały sobie powagę z sytuacji. Jednak nikt nie spodziewał się, co dzieję się po drugiej stronie miasta. ''- Nie dobrze, Ludzie dostają kręćka - stwierdziła Lisabeth wpatrująca się w okno. - Bo tylko to im pozostało, nam w sumie też - powiedziała Asuna - Poddać się? Podczas gdy oni tam ryzykują i walczą za nas? Nie ma mowy, nie możemy zginąć - powiedziała Maja. - To co mamy według Ciebie zrobić? - zapytała Asuna. - Jest jedna możliwość, która zapewni nam trwałe schronienie przed tym dziwadłem. - Jaka? Jaka? - dopytywała Lisabeth. - Nie mamy 100-procentowej gwarancji, że tam trafimy. Udało mi się o tym jedynie podsłyszeć, gdy Kirito rozmawiał z Adrianem. Musimy kierować się do północnego wyjścia z miasta, a potem iść cały czas w kierunku wschodnim. Bodajże ma tam znajdować się coś, co przeniesie nas... Tego jeszcze nie wiadomo - odpowiedziała Maja - To... Kiedy ruszamy? - zapytała Asuna - Najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz popakujemy to co ważne i ruszymy od razu - Dobra - powiedziały Asuna i Lisabeth ''Szukanie ważnych rzeczy w biegu, gleby, śmiechy i po 10 minutaach... - Ruszamy! - powiedziały wspólnie cała trójka. Wracając do Sub-Zero i Bossa... ''-'' N- Niemożliwe... ''' : -Moja baza! : - Cholera! cholera! cholera! Co to ma znaczyć?! - powiedział Sub-Zero : - Hej, Bossie, wiesz kto zrobił coś takiego? : A potwór tylko przyglądał się wielkiej smudze dymu, stopniowo opuszczajac głowę. - Ktoś tam jest? - zapytał Sub-Zero, a kilka sekund później na ziemie wylądował... Vegeta. - Ty...! - powiedział Sub-Zero. - Yo! - powiedział Vegeta z swoim "dziarskim" uśmieszkiem. - Vegeta?, co ty tu robisz? - powiedział przestraszony Sub-Zero. - Pan Vegeta... - powiedział z trudem Kaioshin. - Niemożliwe, to ty zniszczyłeś moją bazę?! - zapytał po dość długiej chwili zawahania. - Tak, może to troche niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale posłużyła mi za niezły skrót - odpowiedział Vegeta. - Vegeta! Niech cie... - powiedział Sub-Zero. : - Jak to możliwe?! Nie kazałem ci niszczyć mojej bazy! : - Dlaczego nie słuchasz moich rozkazów?! : - Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak upartego! - Czy ten idiotycznie wyglądający różowy balon, to Boss?! - Wtrącił Vegeta : - Ty draniu! Jak śmiałeś zabić Kirito! - I-dio-tycznie? - zapytał się Boss Sub-Zero o wyjaśnienie tego chłamu. - Powiedział, że jesteś brzydki i masz dziwaczną twarz - odpowiedział mu Sub-Zero W odpowiedzi na to potwór zaczął "bufforować", kiwając głową na boki. Dopiero "podpowiedź" Vegety, dała mu do zrozumienia, o co się rozchodzi. W wyniku złości z "dziurek" na ciele potwora zaczęła wydobywać się para, dość mocnym strumieniem, wydając przy tym odgłos czajnika. '' NimaNazwyNaPustyni.PNG Idjeet.PNG NoBezTytułu.PNG '' - Przyjemniaczek z Ciebie! - stwierdził Vegeta - Teraz jestem zły! Zabiję Cię! Zabiję Cię! - krzyczał Boss - Cholerny Vegeta... Dobra. Bossie, zabij go! - powiedział Sub-Zero, a w tym momencie potwór zaczął się walić po brzuchu. Potem pomiędzy Nim a Vegetą nastąpiła wymiana spojrzeń. Macedoński.PNG Lachociąg.PNG Teraz następuje zbliżenie na twarz Vegety, któremu zamiast Bossa przed oczami pojawił się Adrian wzmacniający pow3r@. ''- Kakarott..'' : - Zawsze działałeś mi na nerwy. : thumb|left|400px : - Nie tylko dlatego, że zawsze byłeś o krok przede mną (w tle wspomnienia za czasów SAO) :: - Ale też tym, że ratując czyjeś życie...Potrafiłeś poświęcić własne (podsumowanie całokształtu i troche z odcinka 2) :: - Jednak tym razem, to ja się wszystkim zajmę :: - Teraz śpij spokojnie. Gdy się obudzisz będzie już po wszystkim. Tylko mnie też już wtedy może nie być. :: Jedeeeen.PNG Duaaaaa.PNG Tżyyyy.PNG :: - Sam do piekła nie pójde! - powiedział Vegeta ::: - Zabiorę was ze sobą! :: - To na nic! Pan Vegeta zamierza poświęcić własne życie! - powiedział Bóg wie po co Kaioshin (tamtejszy Bóg, Bogów) :: No i rozpoczyna się zwiększanie mocy. Od razu na takim poziomie, że wszystko co stało na drodzę, zostało zmiecione. Nawet Boss zaczął się osuwać do tyłu, lecz szybko umocnił swoją pozycje, przez zwiększenie energii. Vegeta idąc za ciosem wzmocnił energie na tyle, że z ziemi wydobyły się kawałki ziemi. :: thumb|left|400px :: Wtem wydał krzyk, po którym wszystkie odłamki spadły na potwora... Lecz ten oswobodził się tak, jak by to były zwykłe klocki... Vegeta rozpoczął atak. :: Na początek mocny cios kolankowy, po którym potwór chwilowo stracił równowagę, a Vegeta nie czekając na okazje świąteczną ruszył natychmiastowo do dalszego ataku w błyskawicznym temie zadając ciosy raz z nogi, a innym razem z ręki i tak na zmiane. :: thumb|left :: Potwór pomimo uzyskanych ran wstał, zregenerował się jak by nigdy nic. Vegeta ponownie rusza do ataku. :: Leciiii.PNG TrynkiewiczUciekaj.PNG :: Przenosimy się do dziewczyn, które już od 3 godzin są w trasie, każda powoli traciła nadzieje i zapał, aż do momentu, gdy przed nimi ukazała się skała, lecz nie taka zwykła... :: - Świetnie, 3 godziny drogi tylko po to, by sie popatrzeć na jakiś kamulec?! - powiedziała padnięta Lisabeth a Asuna nie powiedziała nic. :: - Nie dajcie się zmylić pozorom - powiedziała Maja i dotknęła skały ręką, co sprawiło, że cała trójka (magia utworzonego party) przeniosła się miejsce... Praktycznie to samo, tylko, że było wiele wyżej, było widać tylko chmury. :: - Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytały pozostałe dwie w tym samym momencie. :: - Tego akurat się sama dowiedziałam - odpowiedziała Maja z ":D" na twarzy. :: - Dobrze, ale co teraz? To miejsce jest ogromne - stwierdziła Asuna, rozglądając się wokoło. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Eeej, co to za dom? - zapytała Lisabeth lampiąca się w niego od minuty. :: - Warto sprawdzić - powiedziała Maja i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. :: - Chwila, czekaj... Jaką masz pewność, że tam nikogo nie ma? - zapytała Asuna. :: - Wystarczającą - odpowiedziała. (taka tam nie ukazana rozmowa ze mną (angel) ) :: - Dobra... Po tym wszystkim i tak mnie nic nie zdzwi - powiedziała Lisabeth po czym cała trójka przeszła przez drzwi. :: left :: - O w morde jeża - stwierdziła Asuna - Jakie to wielkie! :: - Co dziwniejsze, na zewnątrz jest o wiele mniej miejsca - dodała Lis. :: - Nie, nie wchodźcie na to białe! - powiedziała Maja, lecz było za późno, Lis jak i Asuna padły natychmiastowo na kolana. :: - Co jest?! - zapytały oburzone całą sytuacją :: - Przez to zdziwienie zapomniałam ostrzec, że na tym białym grawitacja jest większa o 300 razy, w porównaniu do normalnej - powiedziała i pomogła im stamtąd wyjść. :: - Pomijając to białe ustrojstwo, to jest całkiem miło, ciepło. Nawet łóżka mają! - zorientowała się Lis. która od razu wylądowała na jednym z nich. Pozostałe łóżka obok także zostały szybko zajętę. :: - Nie uważacie, że to dziwne? Nikt tu nie mieszka, a wszystko jest takie zadbane. Nawet lodówka jest pełna - powiedziała Asuna. :: - Może podyskutujemy o tym później? - zaproponowała Maja, wyglądająca na zmęczoną. :: - Jestem za - powiedziała Lisabeth i cała trójca pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie. :: Tymczasem u Vegety... :: thumb|left|400px :: Po strzale powyżej Boss dostał kopa z butaprena w głowe, co spowodowało, że wylądował na ziemi. :: - Co jest? Co ty wyprawiasz, Bossie? - powiedział zakłopotany Sub-Zero :: Potwór wstał chwiejnym krokiem, od razu dopadł go Vegeta, zadając mu cios z buta w obszar, gdzie znajdują się oczy, potwór się przechylił, a Vegeta dodał w to samo miejsce cios z łokcia, "balonowy idiota" przez moment był w pozycji nogami do góry, a głową ku ziemi. Ale też nie na długo, gdyż nadszedł czas na potężny cios kolanem w brzuchol, co zmusiło Bossa do zrobienia 4 "koziołków" i pozostania w pozycji siedzącej, pozwalającej Vegecie na dalszy atak. Po kolejnym ciosie, tym razem z "haka" w brodę wyniosła Bossa wysoko w górę. Vegeta nie zamierza przestawać ataku i teleportuje się blisko potwora, zadajac mu kolejny cios z kopa, po którym wylądował na ziemi, z wielkim hukiem. :: - B-Boss! Nie może być! Niemożliwe, by przegrał! - krzyczał Sub-Zero, nie wiadomo po co. :: Jednakże Boss szybko powrócił na pole bitwy, z zregerowanym ciałem. Vegeta w końcu się przestraszył, robiąc 2 kroki w tył, następnie wystawiając do przodu 2 palce (Drugi i trzeci). Następnie został wystrzelony pocisk, który dotkliwie zranił potwora, który po oberwaniu tym przekoziołkował do tyłu :: '' sdsdadasdasdasdxczxcwetwt.PNG ByndzieGrill.PNG Pocisken.PNG CzujBól.PNG '' : :: thumb|left|400px :: Vegeta się cieszy, ale czy nie za wcześnie na to? A może jednak udało mu się wygrać? : Part 3 Potwór powalony na dechach z wielką dziurą w brzuchu leży i sprawia wrażenie nieżywego. Ale nic z tych rzeczy... Prawa ręka potwora została zaciśnięta w pięść, a dalej można było tylko patrzeć, jak podnosi się cała reszta. '' BrakPlayFresha.PNG BydzieWpierdziel.PNG '' :: - To trochę bolało! - powiedział Boss z widocznymi żyłkami na głowie. - Jesteś nieśmiertelny, draniu? - powiedział Vegeta. - Świetnie. Bossie! Atakuj go! Atakuj go! - krzyczał skacząc przy tym równocześnie Sub-Zero. Nie czekając na zimową promocję Boss złożył ręcę "na krzyż" i zaczął zbierać w sobię energie, w wyniku tego zaczął świecić na fioletowo, niedługo potem wokół niego pojawiła się również fioletowa aura - Niech cie... - powiedział Boss : - Niech cie szlag...! : BendzieSrau.PNG Okutwa.PNG - Niech cie... - powtórzył Boss ciągle zwiększając energie. - Nie-na-wi-dzę cię! - wzniósł okrzyk z głową ku górze uwalniając pełnie mocy. thumb|400px - B-Bariera! - powiedział szybko Sub-Zero usiłując aktywować energie.Cudem mu się udało to zrobić przed wybuchem, który i tak zmiótł... Wszystko w okolicy kilometra. Pjerd.PNG - Było blisko! - stwierdził Sub-Zero deaktywujący bariere, która go szczelnie otaczała. Po 5 minutach wszystko wróciło do normy. Po kolejnych 10 do walki wrócił Vegeta z krwawiącą ręką. '' SosPomidorowy.PNG ByśSieUmył.PNG '' - Twardy jesteś! Pomyśleć, że wciąż żyjesz! - powiedział Sub-Zero. : - Gdybyś mi się nie sprzeciwił, był by z Ciebie całkiem niezły sługa! - Cholera! - powiedział Vegeta trzymający się za krwawiącą prawą ręke : - Jak to możliwe?! Jesteś silny, a do tego nieśmiertelny... To niedorzeczne! ::: - Cholerny gnojek! : ' : ''- Dziaa... Nawet wołami mnie stąd nie ruszą - pomyślała Lis, będąc już po przebudzeniu - Śpicie jeszcze? : - Nieee - odpowiedziały obydwie leniwym, ciągnącym się głosem. : - Legenda głosi, że ktoś kiedyś stąd wstał... - Powiedziała Maja z żartobliwym głosem : - Taa, to zdecydowanie jakaś legenda - Stwierdziła Asuna : - ... No to patrzcie! - Powiedziała Maja z dumą w głosie : - Nie wierzę w to co widzę, to się dzieje na prawdę? - powiedziała Lis z udawanym, wbrew pozorom podziwem : - No, a jednak. Też wypadałoby wstać - Wtrąciła Asuna : - Jaja sobie robisz?! Nigdzie nie idę - Powiedziała oburzona Lis, lecz szybko została sprowadzona na dół - Dobra, idę... : - Tooo, co by tu robić? - Spytała Maja po wyjściu na zewnątrz : - Nie wieem. Nie ma tu nawet godnej nawierzchni, by w kółko i krzyżyk zagrać - stwierdziła znowu oburzona Lisabeth : - Lepiej się tu nudzić, niż czekać tam na dole, na pewną śmierć - podsumowała Asuna i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. W momencie, gdy zamknęła oczy, ukazał jej się Vegeta i Boss. : - Co jest?! - Krzyknęła przestraszona, z już otworzonymi oczami : - Co się stało? - zapytała Maja : - To było... A same przymknijcie oczy! - odpowiedziała Asuna już lekko ochłonięta : - Dobra - odpowiedziały równocześnie i to też zrobiły : ''Przed oczyma każdej z nich pojawił się obraz Vegety, Bossa, oraz tego co ich otaczało, taki tam widok z perspektywy 3 osoby. Sam Boss stał już na ziemi, i z nikąd podniósł jedną rękę do góry i zaczął nią robić dziwne gesty, mówiąc: : - Już po Tobie. Pa pa! Pa pa! Pa pa! Pa pa! Pa pa! Pa pa! : - Co mam teraz zrobić?! Jak mam do cholery pokonać tego potwora?! - zastanawiał się nerwowo Vegeta, będący na marnej pozycji. : Kolejne czary na kiju... Boss chwyta się za swój wielki balonowy brzuch i "odrywa" z niego dość nie małą część. Początkowo wyglądało to jak zwykły klops, ale boss od razu to zmienił i rozciągnął na obydwie strony : - Ty przeklęty śmieciu! Co ty wyprawiasz? - powiedział zdezorientowany Vegeta : Jedna ręka zwolniła uchwyt i elastyczne coś tam zaczęło "podskakiwać" : - Nie kpij sobie ze mnie! - powiedział Vegeta. A potwór w odpowiedzi zaczął zbliżać się w jego kierunku, skacząc przy tym na jednej nodze. Po kilku takich skokach z paszczy potwora został wystrzelony fioletowy "pocisk" energii. Vegecie jednak udało się go uniknąć, W odpowiedzi pocisków zaczęło przybywać w zaskakującym tempie, to nadal nie przeszkadzało Vegecie w wykonywaniu uników. : thumb|left|400px : - Ataki na takim poziomie moge odeprzeć nawet z zamkniętymi oczami! - powiedział dumny jak to zazwyczaj bywa, Vegeta, jednak następny atak okazał się o wiele silnieszy, co zaskoczyło naszego "niepokonanego", cudem udało mu się uniknąć za pomocą dodatkowego efektu skilla - przeniesienie. Na jego nie szczeście pojawił się zbyt blisko eksplozji i trochu go odrzuciło do tyłu. Potwór od razu wykorzystał okazję i zarzucił na Vegetą swoją "pętle". Vegeta ląduję na ziemię, skazany na koniec. : thumb|left|400px : Żeby nie tracić czasu Vegeta obrywa kopniaka z "pierwszej", w wyniku czego przeleciał jakieś 50 metrów i twardo wylądował, nadal zawinięty. Ale odpoczynku nie ma... Potwór z góry z pełnym impetem ląduje 4 literami na Vegecie. Biedak aż wypluł krew. Następnie nadszedł czas na "oklepywanie" paszczaka. Seria po 100 strzałów na minutę, w przybliżeniu, po jednym z ciosów Vegeta traci przytomność. : thumb|left|396px : - Zaraz,chwila... Czemu on tam walczy sam? - Powiedziała Asuna : - I co się stało z Adrianem? - Powiedziała Lisabeth : - Właśnie... - pomyślała Maja : - Kirito... - pomyślała w tym samym czasie Asuna : - To... Idziemy tam? - zapytała Lis : - Nie mamy po co. Skoro Vegeta nie daje rady, to my nie mamy czego tam szukać - odpowiedziała Asuna : - Zawsze może się okazać, że przeżyli i przybędą tu. Dlatego lepiej zostać - dopowiedziała Maja : - Tak, macie racje - stwierdziła i usiadła po turecku z głową opartą o dłonie - To co teraz? : - Tylko czekać. - odpowiedziała Asuna : Rolę odwróciły się... Vegeta jest na skraju wyczerpania. Co tak na prawdę dzieje się z Adrianem i czy dziewczyny słuszni''e zrobiły pozostając w tym dziwnym miejscu? : ''Vegeta pomimo utraty przytomności nadal dostaje nieludzkie bęcki. Sub-Zero się patrzy jak na pornucha. A Boss... Lepiej nie wiedzieć co, w każdym razie jest z tego wszystkiego zadowolony, co idzie wywnioskować po odgłosach jakich wydaje. Nagle całą tę sielankę przerywa odsiecz dla Vegety... : thumb|left|400px : - Co jest?! - powiedział zaskoczony Sub-Zero, który omal nie został staranowany. : - Co to było? Boss tymczasem kulturalnie i ucziciwe kopie sobie Vegete gdzie popadnie, jednak koniec tego dobrego... Dostał od "przybysza" z buta w pape, co sprawiło, że dość daleko odleciał... thumb|left|400px : :- Tato! - powiedział i podbiegł do Vegety od razu zaczynając próby oswobedzenia go. :- Co to za szczeniak? - powiedział Sub-Zero :::- A więc są tu jego sprzymierzeńcy? :::- W sumie, to bez znaczenia, ilu z nich przyleci! ::- Trzymaj się, tato! - Powiedział Trunks do nadal "sztywnego" Vegety. :::- Tato, tato! :::- Nie ma mowy, byś zginął od czegoś takiego! :::- Mama mi powiedziała, że jesteś dumnym saiyańskim księciem! (od Saiyan-Mode) :::- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że saiyański książe został pokonany przez coś takiego! ::Trololo, Vegeta jakimś cudem się ocknął... ::- Trunks... - Wypowiedział z Trudem, a malec od razu pomógł mu przejść na pozycje siedzącą. ::- Co się z nim stało?! - Zapytał Vegeta zaciskając prawą rękę w pięść. ::- Wciąż żyjesz? - powiedział Sub-Zero. :::- Byłoby dla ciebie lepiej, gdybyś teraz zginął. :::- Ty głupcze! :::- Boss jest niepokonany! :::- Zginiesz razem z tym szczeniakiem! ::Nagle za plecami Sub-Zero pojawił się lider gildii, która aktualnie "okupowała" miasto... ::- Boss to zło wcielone... :::- Ale ty jesteś jeszcze gorszy, Sub-Zero! ::- Ty draniu...! - powiedział Sub-Zero. :::- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, wiesz? Cały zzieleniałeś! :::- Cóż, nic dziwnego. W końcu ujrzałeś moc Bossa na własne oczy! ::- To akurat jest kamuflaż. Nie powinieneś być taki pewny siebie! - odpowiedział mu. :::- Jesteś tylko prostym magiem! ::- Coś ty powiedział?! - powiedział oburzony do granic Sub-Zero. :::- Nie brak ci odwagi, skoro próbujesz mnie zdenerwować! :::- Dobra, rozkażę Bossowi, by zabił cię w najboleśniejszy możliwy sposób! ::- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale nic z tego - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. :::- Boss jest dla mnie zbyt silny. Ale ciebie mogę załatwić bez problemu. - dopowiedział i wykonał atak mieczem, jednak w ostatniej chwili... ::- Bariera! - krzyknął przestraszony Sub-Zero. :::- Co ty na to?! Potrafię sobie poradzić, nawet sam! :::thumb|left|400px :::W odpowiedzi na atak Sub-Zero rzucił czar, po którym na nieznanym z imienia wojowniku pokryła się ciecz, która powodowała, że stał się cały spuchnięty. Jednakże wystarczyło, że się z tego "otrzepał" i wrócił do normy. :::- Ej, bossie! - powiedział po wylądowaniu, mając już prawdopodobnie pełne portki. ::::- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Tego, tego zabij! :::Bezimienny ruszył w kierunku maga z wyciągniętym na przód mieczem, ten zaś ponownie aktywował barierę.. :::- Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę mnie zabić? - W tym samym momencie bezimienny zaatakował uderzając mieczem w barierę. ::::- Durniu! Jeśli mnie zabijesz, już nigdy nie będzie można go zapieczętować spowrotem! ::::- Jeśli tak się stanie, Boss będzie niszczył spustoszenie wszędzie! ::::- Tego chcesz?! :::- I tak to się stanie, czy będziesz żywy, czy martwy! - W tym momencie bariera pękła pod naciskiem miecza, a Sub-Zero odskoczył na kilka kroków w tył, ::::- Giń! - Po tych słowach Mag został przecięty w pół. :::- Niemożliwe! Miałem zostać władcą! - Powiedział, nim padł na ziemię. Nieznany nadal wojownik tylko splunął i przyglądał się z daleka Vegecie i Trunksowi. :::- Kto to był?! Kto mnie przed chwilą uderzył?! - Powiedział Boss, po wydostaniu się ze sterty kamieni. :::- Trunks, opiekuj się Bulmą, swoją mamą... - Powiedział Vegeta, któremu z oddali udało się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Naszym Bezimiennym. :::- "Opiekuj się mamą"? - Zapytał Trunks. :::- Powinieneś stąd uciekać, jak najdalej. - Wtrącił Vegeta. ::::- Sam zajmę się Bossem. :::- Nie ma mowy! Ja też będę walczył! Tato, zginiesz jeśli będziesz walczyć samemu! - Odpowiedział mu Trunks. ::::- Razem go pokonamy! :::- Nie ma mowy - Powiedział Vegeta. ::::- Nie ważne, lu nas będzie... ::::- Normalne sposoby walki na nic się nie zdają... ::::- Trunks... Odkąd byłeś małym dzieckiem ani razu cię nie przytuliłem, prawda? ::::- Pozwól, że zrobię to teraz... - Dopowiedział i przytuuliiił Trunksa do siebie. ::::thumb|left|400px ::- Trzymaj się, Trunks... - Powiedział po dwóch minutach, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Potem zadał młodemu cios w szyję tak, by ten stracił przytomność. : meeeegaaaazdziwieeeenieeee.png Cioseł1.PNG PoCiosie1.PNG :- Vegeta.... - Powiedział Bezimienny, po 5 minutowej "tułaczce" do Vegety. Jednak Bossa też się już wtedy dało usłyszeć... W wyniku czego obaj tylko spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodziło echo wydawanych przez niego odgłosów. :- Zabierz go jak najdalej stąd, pośpiesz się - Powiedział Vegeta, po 3 minutach nasłuchiwania, a "Adresat" tylko przytaknął i wziął Trunksa pod pachę niczym teczkę. :::- Liczę na Ciebie, Piccolo. (I mamy jego imię ^=^) ::- Zamierasz zginąć, prawda? - zapytał Piccolo. ::- Jeszcze jedno - Powiedział w momencie, gdy Piccolo miał odejść. ::thumb|left|400px ::- Czy będę mógł spotkać Kakarotta i innych, gdy to wszystko się skończy? - zapytał (też) Vegeta. ::- Ze względu na sytuację i na to, że niegdyś byliśmy wrogami nie mam zamiaru Cię pocieszać, tylko powiem wprost... :::- To nie będzie możliwe. :::- Zabiłeś zbyt wiele niewinnych istnień. :::- Gdy zginiesz, twój avatar przestanie istnieć, a twoja dusza zostanie przemieszczona w zupełnie inne miejsce, aniżeli pozostałych. :::- Tam zaś zostanie oczyszczona. Gdy się obudzisz. Nie będziesz pamiętał niczego, co miało miejsce teraz i w przeszłości. ::- Więc to tak? Szkoda - Powiedział Vegeta z tym swoim niezbitym "uśmieszkiem". :::- Wystarczy. Spadaj stąd, szybko! ::- Taa... - Powiedział i przeniósł się wraz z malcem do swojego domu. ::- Ej, nie pozwolę im uciec! - Powiedział Boss. ::- Czekaj, Bossie! :::- Najpierw musisz pokonać mnie! :::- Zrozumiałeś, ty cholerny balonowy śmieciu?! :::thumb|left|400px :::- Znowu mnie obraziłeś! - Powiedział "nabuzowany" Boss. ::::- Zaraz zginiesz! :::: :::- Już wiem jak cię wykończyć! - Powiedział Vegeta i znów otoczyła go złota aura z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi w tle. :::thumb|left|400px Piccolo pomyślnie przeszedł przez proces teleportacji i po zaledwie 15 minutach był już na miejscu, a tam czekali jego "ziomki", nie małe zaskoczenie wzbudził w nich malec, doniesiony przez ich lidera. - Co to za szczeniak? - zapytał najmniejszy, spośród trójki. - Że to? Syn Vegety. - odpowiedział mu. - V-Vegety? Jak to? - zapytał najwyższy, a Piccolo odwrócił się plecami do nich z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięść. - Pierwszy raz walczy dla kogoś, i stawia na szali własne życie... Powrót do Vegety... SerowyMen.png PierduśnikiWalone.png - Wciąż jesteś słaby! - Stwierdził Boss. : - Może zmienię cię w czekoladę i zjem? : - A może serowy krakers? thumb|left|400px - Aby pokonać cię tak, byś nie mógł się zregenerować, rozetrę cię na pył! - Wtrącił Vegeta, Boss zdezorientowany nagłym przypływem energii u Vegety rozejrzał się na boki i otworzył pysk ze zdziwienia. : - Żegnajcie! Bulma... Trunks... I ty, Kakarott! : BrudasSeeYou.png JesDyzYsDiEnd.png : Po tych słowach Vegeta wydaje ostatni w swoim wykonaniu okrzyk uwalniając z siebie całą posiadaną energię, co zniszczyło Bossa, powstaje przy tym eksplozja takiego rozmiaru, że widać ją nawet z głównego miasta. : '' OkrzykGodowy.png DatCoś.png BossDed.png BumBumCykCyk.png '' '''Wojownik zniknął w oślepiającym błysku. Jego imię? Vegeta. dumny książe saiyan! ::: :: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sword Slash Online